


A Spark In the Void

by Some_RandomWriter



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: DarkSparks, F/F, Fluffy darksparks, HUGE slow burn, Possible smut, Singh is an asshole, Slow Burn, Wattson x Wraith, Wraith x Wattson, discontinued, repost, reupload, short wattson, soft darksparks, tall wraith, very slow burn plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_RandomWriter/pseuds/Some_RandomWriter
Summary: This is a reupload of my previous 'A spark in the void' story because of some difficulties.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload of my previous 'A spark in the void' story because of some difficulties.

It was around 6 am when Renee had to wake up again, she worked a late shift and got home at around 10 pm. 8 hours of sleep didn’t feel like enough; it never felt enough for that matter. She rolled out of bed and got ready for school, mumbling to herself as she pulled on her belt and started to tie her tie. 

It was always crooked since she sucked at tying it, so she mostly just kept it low to try and hide the fact that she couldn’t tie it, after that she went to her kitchen. 

Renee grabbed her motorcycle helmet off the kitchen counter, a white and purple helmet with a small yellow triangle on the purple spot of the helmet, all the way at the top. She then left her apartment and went down the stairs, outside to where her bike was parked.

It was white and purple as well and on the gas tank she had written ‘61137’, the number matched the one on her arm as well. 

It definitely wasn’t her choice as she didn’t even  _ remember _ when or where she got it, but it didn’t matter, it was kind of cool to her.

Getting on the bike, she put on her helmet and began riding off to a nearby Dunkin’ Donuts. She ordered some breakfast and ate in the parking lot while she looked down at her phone, scrolling through Twitter. 

She would just look at other people posting instead of posting herself, though she did very rarely. After finishing up her breakfast, she rode over to school, parking her bike outside and taking her helmet inside.

————————

Natalie rolled over to smash her fist on her 4th alarm clock, since she broke the last few. If one thing annoyed her, it was being awoken from sleep. Her father, Luc, heard the bang of course and walked in, pinching the bridge of his nose. “ _ chérie, tu ne peux pas continuer à les casser. _ .” (honey, you can't keep breaking them.) he said, pushing up his glasses.

Natalie groaned and gripped her Nessie, rolling back to her previous position. “ _ Peut-être que ça ne devrait pas être si fort.. _ ” (Maybe it shouldn't be so loud)

Luc scoffed and told her that breakfast was ready, he left the room after a little while of talking to her.

She yawned and scratched the back of her neck as she sat up, sleepily walking to her bathroom and getting ready.

Natalie wore a grey sweater over her button up and a tie—though it wasn’t at all her style. 

She hated dark colors but it  _ was _ the uniform, and she wasn’t going to get in trouble over some colors.

She grabbed her backpack and phone off the charger. Her case had a small Nessie on the bottom on a chain, and it was a blue case with yellow lightning bolts all over it.

Natalie then went downstairs and ate breakfast with her father before taking her car and driving to school.

————————

Renee checked in to her classroom, they had this stupid system that an ID card had to be used to sign into classrooms. 

She already lost hers a few times and had to pay for a new one, not like she could afford three ID cards in the course of a few months, but it was either that or fail the year.

Her first class was science with this asshole teacher named Dr. Nox or as a few students call him—Dr.Caustic.

She sat in the back like usual and pulled out her books.

Natalie walked in soon after, giving Dr. Nox a bright smile and a small wave. 

“Good morning, Ms. Paquette..” he said as he continued to read his book.

Renee looked up for a moment from her phone to look at the blonde girl walking in.

She had to admit, she _ was _ beautiful but no...this girl definitely wouldn’t like her.

‘She’s probably straight and if not, I’m definitely not good enough for her..’ Renee thought to herself.

Class started and Natalie sat beside Renee. The desks were set up to allow two students to sit in one desk, so Natalie sat beside her since her seat was already taken by another student. 

Renee’s head was down on the desk as Dr. Nox stood up from his desk and began talking.

Her head shot up when she heard she had to be paired with a partner to do a project.

“Can I do it a-“

“No you cannot, Ms. Blasey. A partner will count towards your grade as well.”

“Is there a way I can-“

“No you can’t make it up either.”

Renee huffed and Dr. Nox continued to explain how the person sitting beside them would be their partner and the basic idea of this project.

Renee’s reputation as the toughest girl in school and the one who gets into a lot of fights, intimidated Natalie, but a grade is a grade.

Natalie turned her head to Renee, who was looking down at her phone.

“U-Um...Hi, uh...so, I’m N-natalie..”

Renee cut her off “I know” She sighed and turned her chair to face her, bringing her leg over her other and crossing her arms. 

“O-oh well...Um, thankfully It isn’t that hard of a project so...I-I can do all the wo-“ Natalie was cut off again

“No, I like doing my own work.”

“Oh..? Well...let’s get started” She gave her a nervous smile before starting to write in her notebook and explain some ideas to Renee.

Renee listened, looking at Natalie occasionally. Natalie caught her looking but didn’t say anything about it.

‘ _ Mon dieu (my god)...she’s going to kill me…’ _ she thought to herself as she continued to explain while messing with her gloves.

“We have two weeks to do this right?” Renee asked.

Natalie nodded “Oui um, I was thinking during lunch we can continue working..”

“Ah...um..” Renee thought for a moment, she usually skipped lunch but well, this  _ was _ a grade. “Alright I guess.”

————————

When it was lunch, Natalie was making her way to the library when she came across a fight. Rolling her eyes, she put her earbuds in and was about to turn a corner when she saw Renee was in the fight. 

She let out a soft, disappointed sigh before leaving to go to the Library.

Renee slammed some boy against the locker and landed a hard right hook on his cheek, making him spit blood out. “Where the fuck is the money I asked for dude? I gave you sixty bucks, now I want it back, where is it?!” She growled.

He spit in her face and she hit his stomach with her knee. “TWO more days asshole” She said, dropping him to the ground.

The boy spat insults as Renee made her way to the bathroom to wash and bandage her hands before going to the Library to meet Natalie.

Natalie was already getting started on her half of the project while Renee walked in and sat beside her. She stopped by the cafeteria and grabbed Natalie a bag of cookies and water before going to sit beside her and start working.

“Oh? Is this for me?” Natalie asked, looking up from her notebook for a moment. 

“Yeah, I figured you’d be hungry..” Renee said as she began writing as well and sharing Natalie’s science book.

Natalie smiled softly and looked down at the cookies before taking one from the bag and eating one as she continued to write.

They even talked while they did work, and it was surprising to Natalie how nice Renee could be, despite seeing her fight like that, maybe this project wouldn’t be such a headache to do.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost the end of the week and Renee had actually been enjoying her time with Natalie, despite her going on rants very often and completely losing Renee in the process.  
Sometimes she would need to cut her rants short because of how much time she would take up talking about some equation or something along those lines.  
Natalie was always embarrassed when Renee would have to snap her back into reality, but she didn’t mind it as she did need to be reminded at times to get back on track.  
Their project was nearly done, maybe they didn’t need the two weeks to finish this project and they could just hang out...maybe, Natalie didn’t bother to get her hopes up. 

They were about to head to the cafeteria when Renee asked “Oh uh, I’m gonna head out to get lunch...Wanna join?”  
Natalie looked at her “Is..that allowed?”  
“Uh...yes?” Renee tried lying, but not very hard.  
Natalie chuckled “You’re a bad liar...Join me, I have food”  
“Are you sure? I eat a lot..”   
“Mhm! Don’t worry about me” Natalie smiled sweetly.  
“If you say so..” she mumbled as they went to sit down.

They started to talk and do the project when Natalie pulled out a bag of lunch. She opened the bag and offered Renee half of her sandwich. It wasn’t much for her but she didn’t want to be rude.   
“You should let me take you out to eat sometime..” Renee said softly.  
Natalie smiled “That’s sweet but...what if we get caught?”  
“We won’t”  
“And how can you be so sure?”  
Renee smiled “I know the cameras’ blindspots, Just avoid them and you’re fine”  
Natalie sighed “You’re terrible you know that?” She asked, but then realized what she said and who she said it to “I-I didn’t mean it, I’m s-“

“Hey hey, it’s okay” Renee smiled “don’t worry, it’s not the worst I’ve heard..”  
Natalie blushed slightly “I..you d- okay..”   
‘Why isn’t she threatening me…? Maybe not all bullies are mean..’ she thought to herself.  
They continued to work and eat, though their project still wasn’t done.  
Natalie groaned when lunch was over “Mm, how about after school? At the library?” She asked, looking at Renee.

Renee had work after, but she decided to blow it off just this once “Oh sure, but why not a Wendy’s or something? We can eat while we work”

Natalie smiled softly as she got up and gathered her things “Sounds great, I’ll be sure to pay you back”

“You don’t need to worry about that” Renee smiled.

“Hm? Are you sure?” Natalie asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry” She said as she grabbed her bag “see you later”

Natalie nodded as she watched Renee walk off, biting her lip softly as she messed with her hands. She then went to her next class and most of it, she thought about Renee.  
She still surprisingly did her work, though she thought it was sloppy. Mentally kicking herself for her sloppy handwriting and work, she still turned it in after rewriting it about three times and waited for the next bell for her final class.

Renee on the other hand, called off of work to make time for Natalie, it was actually nice to talk to someone so sweet like her; she even hoped that she didn’t scare her too much thanks to her reputation.  
Once school was over, Renee met Natalie at the main entrance.   
She was leaning against a wall and scrolling through her phone when Natalie walked in front of her “Bonjour!” She said happily.  
Renee looked up with a soft smile “Hey, ready to go?” She asked, putting her phone away as Natalie nodded.

They went to their vehicles and Renee led Natalie to a nearby Wendy’s.  
They got out of their vehicles and Renee opened the door for Natalie, earning a smile and a soft “Merci” from her.  
“I think it’s cool that you have a bike” Natalie said as they stood in line, waiting to order.  
“Yeah? Thanks” She smiled “We can go for a ride if you’d like”  
Natalie scoffed “I don’t even have a helmet, I wouldn’t want to go without one”  
“Mm, well whenever you find one, let me know. I wouldn’t mind taking you for a ride” she smiled softly as they went up to order.  
Once they got their food they went to eat at a table and worked on the project.

Their conversation this time turned to Renee.   
“So, where are your parents? Or what do they do, you never talk about them so...I thought I should ask” Natalie said as she ate a fry.  
“Um…they’re not around..” Renee responded.  
“Where are they?”  
Renee visibly got a little uncomfortable but she didn’t want to be rude, so she just bit her lip and responded “Um…if you don’t mind, I’d like to talk about something else..”  
“Hm? Why?” Natalie asked  
Renee looked up, usually she didn’t have this much patience but she did in this case she did.  
“It’s just hard for me to talk about..”  
Natalie’s cheeks turned pink “I-I’m sorry! Was I rude?”

Renee messed with her pencil “It’s alright, don’t worry” she said softly, continuing to write.  
Natalie messed with her hands before getting up and buying some cookies. She sat back down in front of Renee and nervously offered them “H-here...I’m sorry..” Natalie mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

Renee took them gently and couldn’t help but smile “share with me..”   
Natalie brushed some hair behind her ear “but..I got this for you, to apologize”  
“C’mon, at least take one..” Renee insisted. Natalie sighed softly and took one.  
About an hour later, they finally finished and Renee sighed “Alright, I’ll type this up in PowerPoint at home and I’ll email it to you for edits”  
“I can email it to Dr. Nox!” Natalie said happily.  
Renee smiled and wrote down her email.

“Hm...what if I need to contact you” Renee asked, already preparing a way to ask for her number, I mean...the worst that could happen was just rejection, and she was already used to that.  
“Email!” Natalie smiled  
“I was hoping maybe I can get your number, so I can call you instead” Renee screamed internally when she heard how dumb it sounded; yet somehow it worked.

“Oh, okay!” Natalie smiled and wrote her number down in Renee’s notebook, using her favorite pen with light blue ink.  
Renee smiled “I’ll um...I’ll text you when I get home”  
“To make sure I got home safe right?” Natalie asked  
Renee nodded.  
Natalie had to resist clapping, it was always something she did when she was happy or excited, but it was visible how happy she was by her face. “That’s so sweet! Merci” she said happily before checking the time.  
“Oh, I should be getting home. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Natalie smiled brightly and waved goodbye as she went out to her car.

Renee’s heart skipped a few times during all of that, they’ve literally been talking for almost a week and yet, she felt so good talking to her.

————————-

When Renee arrived home, she waited about ten more minutes before sending her a simple message:  
‘Hey, it’s Renee’

A few minutes passed until there was a ping on Renee’s phone, she had decided to go cook something while waiting for her text and letting the phone charge in her room.  
When she heard the ping however, she bolted to her room and jumped in bed, quickly grabbing her phone.

‘Bonjour~! ♥’

That little message made Renee smile brightly and feel so giddy as she messaged back.

‘I’m guessing you got home safe?’

‘Oui! Thank you for checking on me’

‘No problem, so wyd?’

‘Well I just got home so I’m about to go get more comfortable before I watch some Netflix’

Renee chuckled to herself as she debated on sending a dirty joke, but she decided not to.

‘Ah well, I’m cooking rn so’

‘A little surprising that you cook haha’

Renee got up and continued to cook her rice and meat as she continued to message with one hand.

‘Ouch, you think I eat fast food everyday?’

‘Well I didn’t say that did I?’

‘Well you did say it was surprising for me to cook’ 

They went back and forth for a while, both of them smiling on either end. Natalie for once was even distracted while she ate with her father, he smiled softly and asked “nouvel ami?”   
(New friend?)  
Natalie smiled brighter “Oui! elle est ma partenaire de projet, Renée”  
(She’s my project partner, Renee)

“Ahh, J'adorerais la rencontrer”   
(i'd love to meet her)   
Luc smiled before getting up and washing the dishes.  
“Je vais le faire papa, va te reposer”  
(I'll do it papa, go get some rest)   
Natalie said with a smile, taking the plates from him.  
He gave her a kiss on her head before going to his room. Natalie did the dishes while continuing to message Renee.

The girls continued to talk throughout the night, even falling asleep with their phones in their hands:

‘So you want to take me to your house?’ Renee messaged as she curled up under the blankets.

‘Oui! I hope it’s not too much to ask’

‘No not at all, I’d be happy to’

‘Thank you Renee, I’m sure my papa will love you...just try not to get into any fights that day, I don’t want him to tell me to not be around you..’

‘I’ll try..’

That was the last message, the next messages were just a few from Renee until she realized Natalie had most likely fallen asleep—and she did. She was clutching her phone in one hand while her Nessie was tightly pressed against her chest, her nose buried against it.  
Renee smiled softly and sent her a quick ‘Night Natalie, see you tomorrow’ before putting her phone on her charger and setting it beside her pillow as she fell asleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning arrived. Renee was still asleep but then was awoken by a spam of texts, from Natalie no doubt.  
Then she was called.  
With a heavy sigh, she answered in a sleepy voice “Hello..?”  
Natalie was a little taken aback by how raspy Renee’s voice was in the morning, but she pushed away the thought before saying cheerfully “Bonjour Renee! I thought I should try and wake you up before you come to school late!” She was obviously smiling on the other end.

“Ah..I could’ve woken up on my own you know…” Renee muttered as she sat up, rubbing her head with a soft groan. 

“I couldn’t trust you with our project, do you think I can trust you with waking up early?” 

Renee chuckled “I’ve done it so far haven’t I?” She asked as she got up to get ready. “Great talking to you Nat but I gotta go get ready” 

“Oh! Right, sorry! I’ll see you at school, bye” she hung up after Renee said goodbye as well.  
With that, She went to go shower and got dressed for school.  
Natalie was already ready and she was just eating breakfast with her father, talking to him about Renee.  
He chuckled softly and looked at her, it always warmed his heart seeing her talk about something or someone so passionately.  
“She sounds amazing, My dear..” He said with a smile. Natalie grinned and finished eating before she went to go prepare her usual lunch, making an extra bag for Renee of course.  
“Oh, donc c'est pour qui tu prépares le déjeuner..” (Oh, so that's who you're making lunch for.)   
Luc said, walking up behind her and looking over her shoulder.

Natalie nodded “She doesn’t eat school lunch, so I thought I’d make her this..” she said softly before finishing up and putting the bags in her bag. She kissed his cheek and left for school.

Renee was a little late as she stopped by a McDonald’s to get some breakfast and some coffees for her and Natalie.  
As she walked in, her best friend—Elliot, came up behind her “need some help Ren?”

“Gh bhak befhor I kihk yoh” Her words were muffled as she had a bag of food in her mouth. Elliot took the bag with a soft chuckle and asked “Wanna repeat that?”  
“I said get back before I kick you but nevermind I gue-“  
“Oooh is that coffee for me?!”  
“Do you wanna have kids? Because if you do, it would be smart for you to step back”   
Elliot put his hands up and stepped back a little “then who is it for?”  
“Someone.” Renee answered as she began walking to their first class.

When Natalie arrived at school, she had first period with Renee so she quickly went to her class. She saw her with a boy, maybe he didn’t have this class so that’s why she didn’t know him or see him often.   
Natalie sat beside her and Renee smiled at her “Morning” she said, pushing an iced coffee over to her.

Natalie looked at her “Aw Renee...you shouldn’t-“

“I wanted to, don’t worry about it” 

“Uhh…am I missing something?” Elliot asked, looking at the girls.  
They looked back at him and Renee took out some fries from her bag “I dunno, are you?” She asked, eating a few.  
“Oh! I’m Natalie” She smiled “Are you her boyfriend?”  
Renee choked a little and Elliot laughed.

“Fuck no!” they both said, making Natalie smile wider “I know, I just wanted to see your reactions”  
Renee looked at her “Huh, well…don’t ever ask me something like that while I’m eating or drinking please..”  
Natalie rubbed her back giggling “I’m sorry, but it was really funny”  
Elliot was still laughing “It was pretty fun- OW”  
Renee pinched his arm “go the fuck to class dumbass”  
He sighed in defeat before saying goodbye to Natalie and leaving to his own class.

Natalie looked at Renee, her cheeks puffed out angrily.  
Renee looked over as she continued to eat her fries “Yes Ms. Paquette?”

“You shouldn’t be so mean to him!” 

“Not my fault he gets on my nerves”

“Then why are you friends with him?”

“Because…he’s cool..” Renee muttered the last part, Natalie moved in

“He’s what?”

“Back up before I bite your ear”

Natalie backed up with a smile “you try to act so cool and tough…yet you’re so sweet when you’re with me..”

Renee blushed softly. “Shut up and help me finish these fries..”

Natalie giggled and ate some of her fries, when class started, Renee moved the fries under their desk.  
Natalie of course still did her work as she continued to eat, though she grabbed at the bag, trying to feel around for more fries and ended up just grabbing Renee’s hand.   
When Renee felt this, she leaned over and whispered “that’s my hand Natalie.”  
Quickly pulling her hand away, Natalie blushed and asked to go to the bathroom.  
Her face was red as she left, Renee chuckled softly and threw her garbage away before going to sneak off to follow natalie.

She was washing her hands when Renee walked in. “You’re awfully blushy today Nat, you okay?” She asked with a grin, washing the salt off of her own hands.   
“O-Oui! I’m fine!” Natalie quickly said, but was she? Not really, she had a bad habit of falling for girls really quickly and getting over them when she realized she had no chance, though Renee was different...at least she hoped.  
She couldn’t help but admit to herself that she was falling for her, but she also knew it wouldn’t last long, maybe that’s why she’s been so comfortable around her.

Renee dried her hands off and looked at Natalie.  
‘ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux, chérie, tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais..’ (don't look at me with those eyes, honey, you don't know what you're doing to me)  
Natalie thought as she muttered “Y-yes?”

“Why are you suddenly stuttering Nat? Really, are you okay?” She asked.   
‘vous ressaisir!’ (pull yourself together!) Natalie cleared her throat before answering in a more stable voice “I’m okay Renee, don’t worry” she smiled softly and gently patted her shoulder. “Now come- wait...did you sneak out?!” 

Renee looked down. Natalie sighed and lightly smacked her cheek “that’s bad! Now how will you get in?!”  
“I’ll find a way” Renee chuckled softly and they went back to class, Renee coming in a lot later than Natalie.  
Thankfully the teacher didn’t notice so class carried on regularly.  
Renee would glance over at Natalie whenever she would mess with her hair or tuck it behind her ear or whatever, she was just pretty.

After a few more classes, they had lunch together again, this time Elliot, Anita and Ajay joined them—much to Renee’s dismay.   
“So is this ya girlfriend?” Ajay asked, snickering, along with the two dumbasses she brought along.

“No goddamnit” Renee muttered  
Natalie blushed softly “She’s just a friend..”  
“For now maybe” Anita chuckled as her arm was wrapped around Ajay’s waist.  
Renee sighed “Can you please leave us alone?”  
Natalie gently squeezed her arm “No, it’s okay, don’t worry Renee” She gave her a soft smile.   
Renee of course couldn’t handle but soften at her smile, it always warmed her heart seeing her smile.

Elliot cleared his throat as he introduced Anita and Ajay to Natalie, making her smile and greet them properly.  
Renee messed with her hands as they talked, Natalie noticed how quiet she was, and as their hands were under the table, she nervously held her wrist, brushing her thumb against it gently.  
Renee relaxed almost immediately, looking down for a split second at her hand before looking back up, trying to act like nothing was going on.  
When Lunch ended, Renee’s friends left and Natalie turned to her “They were nice! I liked them, I don’t know why you don’t”

“I do, I just like being alone sometimes..” She muttered, though she only started acting like this with Natalie, being alone with only her.

“Well I can understand” Natalie smiled softly and stood up “Will I see you later to finish our project Mon Ami?” She asked with a grin.

“Yeah, I’ll be there” she said as she stood up and allowed her to go in front of her before they left the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie was already there, her headphones were on and she was listening to music as she waited for Renee.  
Renee, however, was getting some drinks for them both; there was a nearby McDonald’s so she just grabbed some iced coffee and started heading back to her.

When Renee arrived, she moved to sit next to Natalie, which made her look up from her laptop to see Renee sitting beside her.  
“Hey, I go- oh” Renee stopped herself when she figured Natalie probably couldn’t hear her.  
Natalie took off her headphones and looked at the drinks “are you going to drink two?” She asked with a smile.  
Renee chuckled softly “no, one’s for you” she said, pushing one over to her.  
Natalie looked down at it then to Renee “but...I don’t think we can eat in here..”

Renee groaned and took out two straws from her bag, opening one and putting it in Natalie’s cup. “It’s fine, no one’s going to see us”  
Natalie pouted, but she took the drink and continued working.  
Renee opened the other straw and started drinking her own drink, watching as Natalie worked.  
It was quiet for a little, until she asked “Is..there anything I can do?”  
Natalie shook her head “Non, I finished everything that needed to be done” She turned to look at Renee, who looked disappointed.  
Natalie’s heart raced as she bit her lip to think of something to say, eventually, she spoke “There’s no need to feel disappointed, cherie...you did a lot, and I’m very happy I got to be your partner for this project” She gave Renee a smile, which made the darker haired girl smile in return.

“I just...don’t wanna seem useless is all.”  
“Oh..mon ange (my angel)...you did enough..” Natalie looked at her, gently resting her hand on her arm. “I’m sure we’ll get a good grade, thanks to your help”  
Renee looked down at Natalie’s gloved hand with a soft gaze. “Thanks Nat..” She said softly, looking back into Natalie’s eyes, which made the shy blonde, look down nervously.  
“Hey, we’ll still talk after this right?” Renee asked.  
“O-Oui! Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Mmh...don’t worry about it. Mind sending to professor dickhead and let's get out of here yeah?” Renee smiled. Natalie nodded and gently patted her arm before going to finish up the project and finally, it was done.

Natalie huffed and shut her laptop before looking towards Renee “So...what do you plan on doing today?”  
“Ah, well I don’t have work today so…”  
“Oh? Then would you like to come home with me?”  
Renee blushed “Huh..?”  
“Come home with me! My papa wants to meet you”  
Renee chuckled softly and stood up, grabbing her drink “I don’t think he would like me Nats”  
Natalie pouted “Please..?” She asked, standing up as well and barely reaching under her chin.   
Renee looked down at her and sighed heavily “Okay okay...Lead the way”  
Natalie jumped a bit in excitement, clapping softly and giggling as she grabbed her stuff and proceeded to leave the library with her.

———————————————————————————————

They arrived at Natalie's house, and much to Renee’s surprise, it was almost a mansion.   
“Fuck..” Renee breathed “Your house is fuckin’ huge..”   
Natalie got out of her car and looked at Renee who was parking her bike, still looking at the house.  
Natalie nervously rubbed her arm. “Oui...It’s...a big house..” she bit her lip softly. “Um two things, watch your language around my father please? I really like you and I want him to feel the same towards you..”   
“Okay sounds easy enough...the second thing?”

As they walked up to the porch and Natalie fumbled with her keys, she put her hand on Renee’s arm “Don’t think of me differently...this wealth means nothing to me, I just um…My papa-“  
Renee cut her off “Hey...don’t worry about that, You’re okay”   
Natalie smiled softly at her “Merci..” She said before opening the door.

The house’s interior was...fancy, to say the least.  
It looked modern and sleek with some paintings and other decorations on the wall, there was a wooden staircase in front of the front door while the front hallway led to a kitchen, and two doors to the right and left.   
“Holy shit...It’s..just you and your dad..?” Renee asked, looking down at Natalie.  
Natalie nodded and led her upstairs, going over to a door with a sign in french.  
She put her finger up to her lips before knocking softly on the door “Papa, Je suis á la maison, avec un ami..” (Papa, I’m home, With a friend).  
“Ami?” He chuckled “Ne me dis pas que c’est un garçon”   
(Don’t tell me it’s a boy)  
Natalie’s face reddened and opened the door. “Just come outside and meet her.”  
“Tu ne m’as jamais dit que tu aimais les filles, Chèrie”   
(You never told me you liked girls, sweetheart)   
He said with a chuckle as he stood up from his chair, writing one more thing before going over to Natalie.  
“Papa!” Natalie’s face somehow got redder and Renee’s question didn’t help.  
“What’s he saying..?” Renee asked.  
“N-Nothing!” Natalie quickly said.  
Luc stepped out of his workshop and looked at Renee, his eyes widened a bit but he hid his surprise very well, at least, well enough that Natalie couldn’t notice. 

He smiled warmly at her and asked “Well, has my daughter been treating you well?”  
“Yeah, she’s really sweet. She uh...wanted me to meet you, sir.” Renee said nervously.  
Luc smiled and held his hand out “Call me Luc”  
Renee shook his hand firmly “I’m Renee” She said, making Luc’s heart jump.  
‘It can’t be her..’ He thought to himself. “Well, It’s nice to meet you” Luc smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder before looking at Natalie.  
“So, you’re making me speak English now?” He asked, earning a nod from Natalie.

Luc sighed “alright” he turned his head to Renee “Don’t do anything teenagers would do, Oui?” He smiled softly and went back into his workshop while the girls went off around the house.  
Luc however was looking around through some of his old notebooks and opened one of them to a page, biting his lip in worry as he stared at the page. “Mèrde..” 

————————————————————————

Renee and Natalie were in her room.   
Natalie was untying her tie and sitting in bed while Renee sat on the floor, in front of the bed.  
“So, what did you think of him?” Natalie asked with a smile.  
Renee looked up at her “oh, he’s nice. I’m surprised he even shook my hand” she chuckled softly  
Natalie smiled and put her tie away neatly, Renee watching as she did.  
It took every ounce of self control for her to not look up Natalie’s skirt.  
‘God I’m disgusting. I shouldn’t be thinking about this..’ Renee thought to herself.

“Um, Renee? Can you maybe…step outside or close your eyes for a moment? I want to change..” Natalie said nervously.  
“Oh, y-yeah no problem” Renee stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her and waiting patiently, kicking herself mentally for thinking of Natalie sexually.

Natalie on the other hand was staring at her scar, gently brushing her finger against the raised skin. First on her cheek, then shoulder, then arm.  
She looked down and sighed softly, grabbing a hoodie and putting it on, along with her usual black glove.  
Her legs weren’t scarred so she just wore shorts, the scar reached up to her thigh, and the shorts barely covered it.  
Once she was ready, she opened her door and allowed Renee to walk in, seeing her in the shorts didn’t help her case.  
‘Fuck she looks good in shorts..’ she thought to herself as she stepped in, closing the door again.  
“So...what do you wanna do?” She asked nervously while Natalie sat comfortably in bed.

“Well...do you have work tomorrow?” She asked, Renee nodded.  
Natalie sighed “Mm...what is it tomorrow?”  
“Saturday”   
“Oui? What time do you work?”  
“Um...4 pm”  
Natalie smiled brightly “then how about you spend the night with me? I’ll take you back early to grab some clothes and take you to work”  
“Nat you don’t have t-“  
“Non! You’re my friend, I want to do something nice” She smiled softly at her and reached out to gently squeeze her wrist “Will you take me up on my offer?” Natalie asked.

Renee smiled softly “Yeah..I just need some clothes.”  
Natalie nodded and went to grab some clothes when she realized her clothes might be too small on Renee.  
“Um...hold on?” Natalie said, going over to her father.

Natalie quickly got a t-shirt and some shorts from Luc’s room and went back to Renee, who was looking at her collection of Nessies.  
“Oh, do you like nessie?” Natalie asked, walking to stand next to her.  
“It’s a cute collection, though I’d never hear the end of it if I got one..” Renee explained.  
Natalie smiled and took a small one, handing it to her; it was one that can be put on a phone “here, if someone makes fun of you, I’m sure you can...take care of it, no?” She asked.  
Renee smiled “Aw you don’t have to..”

Natalie lifted her phone up to show an identical Nessie on her own phone. “Call it a token of our friendship, like a bracelet or something, but with Nessies!” She smiled brightly.   
Renee playfully messed with Natalie’s hair “you’re sweet, you know that?”  
Natalie giggled and handed the clothes to her “Take a shower and get dressed, I’ll make some food for us” she smiled and went to the kitchen to go cook.

Renee looked down at the clothes and towards Natalie’s bathroom and did as she was asked. She finished her shower and got dressed, going down to the kitchen after tossing her uniform by her backpack.


	5. Chapter 5

Renee met Natalie in the kitchen, having a gentle smile on her face as she watched her grab some drinks from the fridge as she held her phone on her shoulder, her cheek pressed against it as she probably ordered food.  
The blonde let the phone slide from her shoulder onto the counter as her hands were busy with making a jug of iced tea.  
Renee stood beside her, her arms crossed as she watched Natalie stir the powder around in the jug, her face was soft as she gazed affectionately at the girl;  
Natalie noticed the look and blushed softly, asking a few moments later “do I have something on my face..?”

Now was her chance, her chance to be smooth.  
‘Come on Renee, say something cute, say something-‘  
“Would your beauty count as something?” Renee asked, a smirk appearing on her face.  
Natalie’s face grew redder.  
‘Oh non, elle est sale.’ (Oh no, she’s flirty)  
“U-um…I don’t know, w-would it..?” Asked the blonde, making Renee lean a little closer.  
“I’d like to think so…but it definitely isn’t a bad thing..”

Natalie’s heart was pounding hard against her chest as she leaned a little closer as well, hell where was her shyness? Why is she so bold now..?  
“Why is that..?” She asked, her hand moving to Renee’s arm, her fingers gently brushing against her soft, cool skin.  
“Because I think you’re beautiful…” Whispered the taller girl, leaning a little closer to Natalie’s lips.

“I-..Don’t think beautiful can describe you..” Natalie whispered back.  
“Then what can?” Renee asked, her lips curling into a soft grin.

‘Behind you!’ A sudden voice interrupted their little moment, only that voice was heard in Renee’s mind.  
She quickly pulled away and turned to see Luc standing there, his arms crossed and a slight smirk.  
“Fuck, shit-“ she sighed heavily before apologizing without swear words while Natalie quickly left the kitchen in embarrassment.  
Renee was about to leave as well when Luc stopped her.  
“I’m- I’m sorry sir, I shouldn’t h-“

“Hey it’s alright, I’m not mad. I just wanted to know...did you hear anything that alerted you to my presence? I was silent when I came in.” 

Renee looked at him confused. “W-why do you..”

“Just answer, nothing will hurt you. I just need to know.” He assured “I’m really not angry at you for...what I saw.”

“...I did. It said ‘behind you’”

“Did it sound like you?”

Renee nodded and his eyes went a little wide.

“Why do you need to know?”

Luc gave her a soft smile. “You’ll know soon, just keep my daughter out of trouble yes?” He said, patting his shoulder and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before leaving into one of the rooms.  
It was strange but Renee thought it was probably best for Natalie to not know...yet at least.

——————————————

Renee went up to Natalie’s room after a little with some cups of iced tea.  
Natalie however was curled up in bed, hugging her Nessie with a huge blush on her face.  
“Hey Nat” She said, setting down the cups. “We gonna wait downstairs for the food?” 

“O-of course! I’m sorry I just...I got scared of- what did he say to you..?” Natalie asked as they went downstairs.  
“He’s not mad at us, don’t worry okay?” Renee gave her a reassuring smile and Natalie looked at her with a worried expression.  
She sighed and squeezed her shoulder before helping her with the rest of the stuff they needed to bring up.

Once they were back upstairs, they watched movies and ate their snacks while talking about random things.  
Renee would gaze at Natalie with affection, and she would return the gazes.  
They would eventually lay in bed together and talk in hushed tones, Natalie resting her head on her shoulder while Renee would go on talking about things in her life, The blonde girl occasionally saying little comments and giggling at jokes Renee would make.

They got to know each other more and it just made Renee want to be around her for a lot longer, hopefully she would be if Natalie would allow her to be.  
It was early in the morning when Renee noticed Natalie had fallen asleep, hugging her arm.  
Renee had been talking still when she noticed that she had fallen asleep.  
Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she pulled a blanket up to Natalie, letting the blonde hug her arm as tight as she needed.

————————————————————————

Time passed and their projects were graded.  
Natalie and Renee were spending more and more time together since that night, Natalie as well grew more comfortable around Renee.  
She would hold her arm or lay her head on the taller girl’s shoulder, much to Renee’s delight; Natalie would just stick close to her unless they had different classes.

They would spend lunch together and for the first time, Natalie left the school during school hours with Renee, grabbing lunch from a nearby subway or something.  
Natalie would always offer to pay as well and Renee would slip the money she spent into her bag whenever she had the chance, and if not in her bag, she’d leave it in her car.

One afternoon, Renee walked up to Natalie, smiling softly as she watched her grab some stuff from her locker.  
“Hey Nat” She said softly, making the shorter girl look up at her with a pout.  
“Can you stop leaving money in my bag please? I want to pay for you!” Natalie said, handing her a 20.  
Renee chuckled softly and took it “I feel bad when you spend money on me is all. So, I decided to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me.”

Natalie dropped her phone and as she kneeled to grab it, she hit her forehead on the locker “merde! O-oh! Um...O-Oui! A date s-sounds nice..” she said, standing up and rubbing her forehead.  
Renee grinned and leaned against the lockers, her hands in her pockets “You alright?” She asked as she reached a hand out to her forehead.  
Natalie allowed the touch and winced a little when she did “Oui...I’m just a little clumsy sometimes” she nervously chuckled.

Renee put her hands in her pockets again and sighed softly “Well..how does this Saturday sound?” She asked.  
Natalie looked at her with slightly widened eyes.  
‘Merde, Qu’est-ce que je vais porter??’   
(Fuck, what am I going to wear??)  
She asked herself before responding “G-great! Um...7 pm?”   
Renee nodded “sounds good, I’ll see you then Nat” she gave her a warm smile before putting the 20 she was given earlier back into Natalie’s locker and leaving for the day.  
Natalie stood there for a moment, messing with her nails and biting her lip before gathering her stuff and leaving for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

When Saturday came around, Renee was getting ready.  
She left work early that day and had enough in her card to treat them both.  
Renee was wearing something simple—a white t-shirt, black ripped jeans and her usual scarf.

Natalie was at home, still panicking on what exactly to wear.  
After around 30 minutes, she wore a simple turtle neck, a black glove that covered her scarred hand and jeans.  
Her father was wondering where she was going, though when she told her he gave her a bright smile and some money.  
“Fais attention aujourd'hui, mon bébé. Je t'aime” (Be careful today, my baby. I love you)

Natalie smiled at him and nodded “Je t'aime aussi, Papa” (I love you too, Papa).  
She left for the day and texted Renee as soon as she got outside.  
Renee responded back almost immediately as she was already on her way to pick her up; when she arrived, she got off her bike and handed her an extra helmet she had custom made.  
It had cost...a lot to say the least, but it didn’t matter, she handed it Natalie with a soft smile.

“Renee, didn’t I tell you motorcycles are too l-“  
“I know I know but just...trust me on this, yeah?” Renee smiled at her and handed her the helmet.  
Natalie hesitantly took it and put it on, feeling the cushions on her ears. Renee grinned in excitement and revved the bike engine, she saw Natalie’s eyes widen and she asked “n-noise cancelling?! H-how much was this?!”  
Renee patted the seat behind her and Natalie got on, holding onto Renee’s waist for support, she sighed and rested her head on her back before saying “one way or another, you’re going to tell me how much you spent on me!” 

The raven haired girl chuckled and revved her engine before driving off, making sure she drove slow enough for Natalie at the start before speeding off.   
She smiled softly as she felt the blonde tighten her grip around her waist while she accelerated her bike.  
They soon arrived at a mall and Renee took their helmets, putting them on the side of the bike and walking in with her, her hands in her pockets while Natalie walked beside her.

Most of the day they just shopped around, talked, got to know each other better and got closer already. Renee offered to go buy food for them as they sat in the food court on their phones, one or the other glancing up shyly at unsuspecting other.   
When Renee asked if she wanted food, she was about to say no when her stomach grumbled. Renee chuckled and asked “I take that as a yes?”  
Natalie blushed and hid her face in her turtleneck, nodding slowly; Renee nodded and got up “Anything specific?”   
“Oui!” Natalie quickly took out her credit card and slid it over to her, softly telling her the pin number and adding “Anything you get, I get. Just, no spicy stuff or sushi, okay?”   
Their hands brushed against each other and Natalie gave her a sweet smile before letting Renee go. 

As she walked off to a pizza booth, she smiled softly, thinking about her smile. Though, when she was almost next in line, the voices appeared again..

‘Behind you!’

Shit. Renee turned around to see a man in black staring at her. This was something straight out of a movie but it was real...he beckoned her over and Renee instead texted Natalie to keep her on her toes about the situation.  
She grabbed their food and they sat at another corner of the food court, Natalie looked at Renee worriedly “Who was that man?”  
“Not sure...but we’ll leave in a bit” Renee sighed before grabbing a slice of pizza.

Once they finished eating, Renee grabbed Natalie’s hand and lead her out of the mall, the voices guided her through the crowds of people, trying to avoid more men who seemingly popped out of nowhere, this...is the most talkative the voices have been.   
“Hey Nat? Mind if I head to your place for a bit? We could have another sleepover~” Renee nudged her gently, making the blonde giggle  
“Oui! But we need to be careful, I don’t want my papa interrupting us again” She said, putting on her helmet and getting on the bike after Renee.  
“Don’t worry about that” Renee smiled and started the bike, driving off. The ride was nice but she kept thinking about those people, why were they after her?   
If they even were after her that is, maybe it’s just a bunch of businessmen—no, that couldn’t be it, why were they in suits at a mall..

Eventually, they arrived back at Natalie’s house and immediately they went upstairs. Renee jumped in bed and Natalie started poking her stomach “how much was the helmet?!” She asked as Renee laughed and tried prying her hands away “I’m not saying!”  
“Why?!”  
“You’ll try and pay me back!” Renee finally got Natalie to stop, she held her wrists gently and said “I wanted to buy it for you because I have no car, and I know the sound bothers you from my motorcycle.” 

Natalie looked at her for a moment before sitting on her lap, straddling her as Renee laid down. Her hands gently rested on her face and she leaned down “Renee…who told you to be this sweet..?”  
The raven haired girl smiled softly and rested her hands on the blonde’s smaller ones.  
“No one needed to tell me to be sweet to you Natalie, it’s my pleasure” she smiled softly.

Natalie bit her lip softly and leaned in “I’m not doing this because you buy things for me..”  
“If that were the case, you would’ve done that a few gifts ago” Renee chuckled softly, Natalie giving her a gentle smile.  
“Shush before I change my mind…” Natalie whispered against her lips before pressing them together in a long, sweet kiss.  
Renee moved her hands down to her hips, pulling her closer as she tilted her head a little to deepen the kiss, holding her a bit tighter.  
Once Natalie pulled away, she gently gripped Renee’s face with a huge smile on her face, looking down at the girl with soft, loving eyes

“Satisfied..?” Renee asked, giving her a smile right back.


	7. Chapter 7

“Very…” Natalie whispered, giving her lips a gentle peck again.  
Renee rested her forehead on Natalie’s shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, sighing softly.  
The blonde gently ran her fingers through her hair and asked “Can you spend the night again..?”. The question made Renee scoff a little and respond “at this point it would be easier if I move in.

Natalie of course didn’t really pick up on the joke and said “N-non, I mean—I-I’d like to live with you, it’s just my papa-“  
“Nat, I was joking..” Renee looked at her and gently brushed her hair out of Natalie’s face, making the shorter girl blush.  
‘Merde..Je l'ai encore fait…” (shit, I did it again.)   
“O-of course! I’m sorry, t-the joke completely flew over my head” Natalie gave her a soft chuckle, trying to not seem too embarrassed.

Renee found it weird how a joke like that wasn’t picked up on but it was a dumb joke anyway, so she didn’t mind it much. “That’s alright, how about we get more comfortable” she smiled softly at her. Natalie nodded and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead “I’ll be back chèrie..”   
Before Natalie left though, she took her hand and sat up “wait...what does um…chèrie mean..?” She asked shyly, worried about her pronunciation.  
“Oh, it...means darling” she smiled softly at her and kissed her hand “I won’t take more than five minutes mon ange” she said before heading off to grab some clothes and shower, Renee watched as she left the bathroom with a soft smile.

Renee messed with her hands for a little and took out her phone to text Elliot. When Natalie came back, she was in a hoodie, her glove still on, and some shorts, the scar on her body was entirely covered except her cheek, which was something she just couldn’t cover—even if she wanted to.  
Natalie held her face and gently kissed her nose “Go shower bèbè..” she smiled and Renee blushed a bit “God you’re so teaching me french.” She mumbled, standing up and grabbing her usual clothes she left at her house.  
She went to take a shower and came back to Natalie’s room, her hair a little wet still; Natalie was in bed, reading some book when Renee moved between her legs, her head resting on her chest.

Natalie blushed and wrapped her arms around her “hey, find everything okay? I know you don’t understand our shower sometimes” Natalie giggled.  
Renee blushed “It’s a hard shower to understand sometimes..why can’t you just have two knobs like a normal person..”  
The blonde rested her head on Renee’s and kissed her head “It came with the house chèrie, we couldn’t help it”  
Renee sighed softly and squeezed her a little, making Natalie jump slightly “h-hey..” she muttered, squeezing her a bit with her legs.  
The raven haired girl smiled and looked up at her “Hey..”  
“Oui..?”  
“We’re dating now right? Like...we agreed on that?” 

Natalie grinned brightly and nodded “Yes! I’d-I’d love to date you”   
Renee hid her face in her shoulder and closed her eyes, squeezing her—now, girlfriend, tightly.  
A few hours later, it had been getting closer to nighttime and Renee had woken up, while Natalie was dead asleep.  
Renee looked down at her sleeping girlfriend before getting up to use the bathroom and grab a bottle of water, though as she finished up and walked into the kitchen, Luc was sitting there with some files.

He looked up at her and offered a seat. “Please, sit. I…have some things to talk to you about..” his voice was quiet.  
Renee nervously sat down and asked “Is...this about Natalie?”   
Luc sighed softly “Partly…But this is mostly about you, Renee.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-12 years before-

“NO! PLEASE STOP!!”  
A young, 8 year old, Renee Blasey was being dragged through the halls of Singh Labs, two men dragging her as she screamed and kicked. She was eventually brought to a chair, her arms, head and torso being strapped up as a certain doctor...Dr. Amer Singh.  
He had a giddy smile as he greeted Renee and wiped her tears, his colleagues standing silently behind a few desks and machines to start testing on the poor girl...one of these technicians was Luc Paquette, a younger Luc.   
He hated his job, more than anything, he thought he was doing this project for a scientific breakthrough but when he had Natalie...his perspective on this experiment changed, It wasn’t right that he was doing this, not when his daughter was the same age and he knows that he wouldn’t stand for this if Natalie was in Renee’s position.

The young girl sobbed as she was being poked and prodded, the voices in her head growing louder and Void energy growing around her hands. Singh stared in amazement as Renee continued to scream until her voice went hoarse.  
Luc stopped the machine and everyone looked at him while finally Renee could catch her breath.  
“Luc! What the fuck?!” Singh yelled, walking over to him. He walked to him as well and pointed to Renee.   
“Do you not hear her screams of agony? Imagine she was your c-”

“SHE is not a child. It is now a breakthrough of science and no longer human. It goes by 61137 and it is our vessel to next dimensions over. Now start the machine, before I have to threaten your retarded daughter.”  
“You are a man of science, You of all people should know what Natalie is-”

“Capable of? Going through? Paquette I dont give two fucks what your piece of shit, dumb child is going through. Start the machine before I go through with my threat.” Singh spat before going to stand in front of Renee, who seemed to try and pull away as much as she could--despite the restraints.

Luc looked at her, her eyes were white and her hands were trembling. He looked down and started the machine again. A large needle held by a mechanical arm dug into her small, skinny arm, making her scream as the machine bagan whirring loudly.   
It was too much for the man, so he ended up leaving the room, Renee’s screams being so loud that they poured out into the hallway.

When her experiment was done, Luc went over to the crying, scared child. He took her out of the chair and she immediately moved back, holding her hand out in fear as she cried “p-please, no- s-stop..” she pleaded.  
The rest of his colleges were still around so he couldn’t be as compassionate as he’d liked to be. He instead offered his hand and whispered “I’m taking you back to your room. You’re okay now.” 

His fellow scientists stared in confusion as Renee looked at him, surprisingly taking his hand. Her hand was trembling hard; he continued to reassure her, one of them asked “what the fuck are you doing?”  
Luc held Renee and picked her up, she was so light compared to Natalie...his heart broke a little when she hid her face in his neck, squeezing him as tight as she could.

Luc glared at the man who asked him what he was doing. “Tell Singh, and I’ll end your career.” He said before taking Renee to her room.  
He set her down in her bed and gave her a soft smile “does your arm hurt?” He asked, resting his hand on her now bruised arm, it was wrapped up and she was bleeding through the gauze.  
“Sore.” She mumbled  
He rubbed her back and got up “This will pass soon mon enfant..” (my child)

He kept doing this for a few months...though, Singh found out. When he came home, he saw him sitting there with Natalie and a cup of whiskey.   
“Hey Luc. Remember what I told you-“  
“Je suis désolé papa, il est entré quand j’ai dit non. Il a dit qu'il le ferait-“ (I’m sorry papa, he came in when I said no. He said he would-)  
Natalie was sitting beside him, she was crying and hugging her Nessie when he pushed her head “shut the fuck up. Now Luc, didn’t I warn you about not treating subject 61137 like a child? Doing that makes her think she’s worth something, it’s dangerous treating an experiment like that as human”

Luc looked at his crying daughter and walked closer to him. “Leave my house, before I call the police.” He said, making Singh smirk.  
“I could buy my way out if I wanted to Paquette. See you at work tomorrow.” He chuckled and left the house as if nothing had happened.  
Once he was gone, he immediately went to cradle Natalie, holding her close and rubbing her back until she had calmed down, though during this she would apologize and grip onto his tear stained shirt as he thought of a way to let Renee go from her personal hell.

A few short months later, he had came up with a perfect idea.  
He went into the facility at night, like normal and went to the electrical station, his ID badge was off and he was wearing a hat and jacket.  
Avoiding the cameras, he unlocked Renee’s door by getting the electrical station wet with a small spray bottle, and once he saw sparks, he immediately went to find her.  
Once he did, Renee was just curled up in bed and when she saw him, she asked “another experiment?” He smiled and shook his head “no, tonight, you’re free..” he smiled and picked her up, hiding her under his coat as he left the facility.

Once he dropped her off at an orphanage of a friend, he said goodbye to her and went home. He left Natalie with a babysitter though when he arrived...she was dead.  
Just from the way her neck was contorted, he knew. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen and made his way to Natalie’s room, when he tried to open the door, he was met by a strong zap.  
He set his knife down and took off anything metal and asked “N-Natalie?”

When the door was opened, Singh was standing over a knocked out Natalie. A scar on her cheek and some device in his hand “what did you do..?” He asked.  
Singh didn’t answer, instead he asked:  
“Where’s 61137.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, This is my updated version of the story and from here is where I'll be asking more questions, at least until my twitter gets more followers because I want to make sure everyone who reads my stories can read them with no issues. In the comments please let me know if everything is okay with the uploading, thank you.
> 
> My twitter: https://twitter.com/Rando_Writer

Present Day

“To keep you safe Renee...I sacrificed my daughter’s safety..” Luc wiped the sweat off his brow. “She never remembered why or how she received that scar. When Singh electrocuted her she...never talked about it, she was silent for months before she decided to talk again, and it wasn’t because of the scar...It was because of a thunderstorm and she wanted to sleep in my bed.” He sighed softly and looked at Renee--who was staring down at her arm. The tattoo that read “61137” made so much more sense to her now...she was an experiment. She had no idea how to even react to this news, she wasn’t angry, maybe sad? Scared? What if this Singh guy is still looking for her? What the hell was she going to do?...what will she tell Natalie..?

One of her questions was answered almost immediately. “Natalie can’t know. The damage this will leave on her is unpredictable...I know we both care about her.” Luc said softly, looking down at his hands.  
Renee leaned back into her chair and whispered a soft “Fuck…”  
The two sat in silence before she eventually asked “Is he still alive?”  
Luc hesitated for a moment before nodding. “I don’t know where he is...but he is still looking for you.” he said before standing, getting her a bottle of water.  
Renee took it and stood up as well.  
“I should...Get back to Natalie..” Renee muttered, Luc sighed softly and nodded. Though, before she left, he grabbed her wrist and looked at her with soft eyes “I’m glad she has someone like you...you grew up to be such a sweet girl. Take care of her.”

Renee gave him a half smile, her mind clouded with thoughts of the new information. She nodded and said “Don’t worry about her. I’ll keep her safe..” her voice was soft and quiet. She soon made her way back upstairs.  
Natalie was sitting up and hugging her nessie, clutching it tightly to her chest. When Renee walked in, the blonde looked at her and whispered softly, reaching an arm out for her.  
The raven haired girl sighed softly and set down her bottle, getting in bed with her and holding her with a tight squeeze; so tight that it made the poor blonde squeal a bit as her body was tightly squeezed.  
Renee mumbled “sorry I took so long, your dad needed to talk to me”

“O-oh? Why?” Natalie questioned, laying back down as Renee adjusted herself to continue to lay on Natalie’s chest.  
“Just wanted to know what we did. How I felt about you..” Renee was too good of a liar...for her own good.  
Natalie’s heart raced and she squeezed Renee tighter “does- does he like you?” She asked nervously.  
The raven haired girl hid her face in Natalie’s arm and closed her eyes, holding her close as she nodded “he thinks I’ll be good for you..”

Natalie squeezed her as hard as she could, as if it was the last time she could hold the taller woman.  
“You will be Renee...I know you will.” she smiled and gently lifted Renee’s face and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.  
Renee blushed softly and mumbled a soft “Thank you, Natalie..”

The blonde smiled and wrapped a blanket around them both, pulling her closer and whispering “Get some sleep Mon Amour…”  
“What about you?..” Renee asked, still holding her close as her face nuzzled in her shoulder.  
“I can sleep better, now that you’re in my arms..” Natalie smiled and kissed her head once more before laying her head back, closing her eyes with a soft smile.  
Renee looked up at her for a while, just taking in all her features...the scar that she received in early childhood, her adorable, little smile...just everything about her made Renee feel so much more lucky to have met her, however she couldn’t just help being scared for them both.  
Pushing these thoughts away for another day, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, holding her girlfriend tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Since that night, A few months have passed and it was around December now. They’ve been dating for around 4 months now and it was blissful, minus the occasional bullying they’d receive for being so public with their relationship, and that Renee was dating a girl 20x smarter than her. Despite this, Renee would spend a lot of time at Natalie’s house and just getting closer to her, it seemed like every day that passed, Renee fell more and more in love with her and worried for her because of the confirmation that someone was now looking for her. For what reason? She didn’t know, or care, all she knew is that she wanted Natalie safe.

The voices also grew more and more active, playing parts as big as avoiding motorcycle accidents or as small as dodging a ball in Gym. They were...useful to say the least, despite the voices making her jump a couple times. Everytime her voices were active however, her eyes would flash white, Natalie pointed this out when she was about to get into a fight over some guy insulting her.   
It scared Natalie a little but that didn’t force her to leave, instead it intrigued her a lot.  
When that situation was diffused, she’d ask Renee if she knew if her eyes did that before, how long...they were bullshit answers, there was no way Renee would tell her about this—not until her Father told her to do so, the one thing she didn’t want to do was to put either of them in danger.

They were outside in the parking lot one afternoon after school, Renee taking Natalie’s keys to get the car started up when…she noticed one of the tires were slashed. A small group of students that chose to bully her and Natalie were standing not too far from the car.  
Natalie had just come out when Renee was walking over to one of the boys who was messing with a butterfly knife.  
Renee’s eyes flashed white as she threw a punch at him, the group made room for the boy as he fell onto the ground, Renee lowering herself and picking him up by his shirt, muttering softly as she pulled back her fist, some...strange energy forming around it.

Natalie was about to call out her name when she noticed the energy.   
What the fuck was that?  
The students stared in awe and recorded as Renee glared at the boy, bringing down her fist with a grunt and breaking his nose.  
The voices started.

Flick your hand, open palm.  
Channel that energy.  
Send him to the void.

Renee did as instructed, flicking her hand behind her and grabbing the boy by the shirt “Don’t slash my girl’s fucking tires.” She said before throwing him in, the parking lot filled with panicked screams.   
Natalie was frozen.  
Her eyes went back to blue as she turned her head towards Natalie.  
The blonde stepped back and took out her phone, Renee’s heart sank “N-Natalie..”  
The girl’s hand trembled as she called Luc, panicked French left her lips as she averted her gaze from Renee, crouching down in the snow and holding her head with her other hand, pulling at her hair and trying to talk to her father.

Already teachers started to come out, as did more students.  
What choice did Renee have?

Run.  
You’re not safe here.

The voices guided her. What else could she do..? “I-I’m sorry Natalie.” She said, running out of the school grounds.

It had been around twenty minutes when Luc arrived, The police had been called.  
Natalie was sitting in an ambulance, the boy was no where to be seen still.  
Luc came up to her, asking if she was okay, instead he only saw clumps of hair in her hand and a bit of blood, he held her face and gently caressed that scar…  
“Où est Renee?..”   
(Where’s Renee?)  
He asked, Natalie trembled and hugged him like a helpless child. She was in a bad state…through her panicked jumbles over the phone, he could gather that something happened with Renee, and it wasn’t good if she left Natalie like this.

After talking with the police and making sure she was clear to go, he took Natalie to his car after noticing Natalie’s tire was slashed.  
He began driving as Natalie shakily explained what she saw, Luc’s blood ran cold, trying his best to drive around for the longest to find Renee.

Renee was already in town. She was sitting in a cafe, just trying to make sense of...what the fuck happened.  
The voices pestered her, making her hold her head in pain as she sipped her drink, bouncing her leg quickly.  
After paying, she stepped out of the cafe and continued walking the streets, the voices guiding her through the city…

Strange.  
How could they know where she was..?  
How could they know the layout of the city?

Questions filled her mind until she found herself at a pier, overlooking the water.  
She stopped for a moment and took out her phone, going through Twitter to already see people tagging her in that goddamn video.  
Fucking people.  
She sighed and went to message Natalie, though she noticed...no texts in the few hours she was gone.  
She started to type:

>Hey babe. Are you okay?

—————-

Natalie looked at her phone, she had calmed down as Luc would occasionally squeeze her hand reassuringly and talk her out of her panic.  
She rested her head on his shoulder as she responded back.

I’m alright babe, I’m in the city, near the pier.

Yeah, I’m sorry about running off.

Natalie told Luc where she was and he immediately started heading off to find her, his face covered in worry.

Well...my head hurt, my body felt really cold and my hand was feeling like..like when you lay on it for a long time?  
>Numb, kind of like static is the best way I can explain it.

Well...I think you should discuss those theories with your dad.

When Natalie looked at this text, she turned her head to her father and asked “Est-ce... Elle a traité 61137?” (is...she subject 61137?)  
Luc immediately stopped the car, his hands growing clammy as he turned her head to her “Tu as repris mes notes?”  
(did you get into my notes again?)  
Natalie stayed quiet, of course an obvious yes.  
He sighed heavily and leaned back, rubbing his face for a minute before taking a deep breath and driving again.  
It took awhile for him to say “Oui.”

Natalie looked at him, her heart broke. Did Renee know about this? Why didn’t Luc tell her?   
Whatever the reason was, Natalie’s voice rose “Et tu ne pensais pas me le dire? Je ne suis plus un bébé papa! Je peux prendre des informations comme ça!”  
(And you didn’t think to tell me?! I’m not a baby anymore papa! I can take information like this!)  
Luc couldn’t get a word in, he just let Natalie blow off steam.  
Once they found Renee, she was sitting on one of the benches, a small energy force around her hand.  
Luc was about to speak but Natalie was already out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

Renee heard the slam and looked up immediately, Natalie walking towards her and hugging herself from the cold.  
She immediately stood up and went to meet her, but before she could get a word out, she put her hand up and said “How long..”  
The taller woman looked down at her girlfriend, her face written with regret. “Today was the first time I had ever done...something like that…”  
Natalie looked at her, her arms crossed again as the blonde looked into her eyes, noticing the sudden flash of white.  
It...sparked an interest, but she pretended to not notice “And the voices..?” She asked.

Renee looked down and scratched the back of her neck “um...since the first night we spent together..”  
Natalie started messing with her nails, and mumbled “And you didn’t tell me either..? How can I even trust you know if you don’t tell me something like that..?”   
Natalie averted her gaze while Renee shoved her hands in her pockets.  
“Nat...put yourself in my place...what would you have done..?” She asked, gently placing her hand under her chin and tilting the blonde’s head up.

Natalie’s eyes were already starting to redden, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
“What will it take for anyone to not baby me..?” She asked, Renee stepped a little closer, the space between their bodies closing.  
“I’m not babying you. I’m waiting for your father’s permission to tell you this stuff Natalie.” She said, her voice soft and sweet..  
Natalie shyly put her hands on Renee’s arms and sighed “Just tell me…what’s going on, please..”

Renee let out a quiet scoff “I don’t know Natalie...what he told me still doesn’t make sense to me, it’s...a lot to take in..” she sighed softly and lowered her head “I wish I knew..”  
Natalie held her face gently and brought her head onto her shoulder, gently combing her fingers through her hair as she whispered “We’ll figure this out together...but I need you to talk to me Renee..”

“I’m...I don’t wanna scare you Natalie..”

“You won’t..Trust me...I won’t leave you.”

Renee lifted her head up, Natalie giving her a reassuring smile before taking her hand. “Let’s go...you need to do a lot of talking with my father..”   
The taller woman nodded and allowed Natalie to take her to Luc’s car, where he met her with open arms and a worried look.  
“Are you okay?”

Renee smiled “yeah.”


	10. Chapter 10

During the car ride home, Renee did her best to explain everything she felt. Her mindset, the way her body felt...Natalie would chime in with small details while Luc listened intently.   
When they arrived home, he gripped the wheel and said “We need to move. Neither of you can go to that school anymore.”

Natalie looked at him “but-“  
“No...I’m not losing either of you. Natalie you may have read my notes but you do not know the extent of this yet. Neither does Renee” he said, looking at his daughter, his worried expression never leaving his face.  
Natalie thought it was best to not argue...so, she just nodded and left the car, Renee and Luc stayed there for a moment in silence.  
The raven haired woman messed with her hands before asking “where will we go?”  
Luc bit his lip, letting go of the wheel before responding with a quiet “I knew this would happen one day, the truth would be revealed or he would find us first. I have somewhere we could go, it’ll be safe..”

That response somehow didn’t make Renee feel any better, but for his sake, she just nodded and went to go find Natalie who was in her room, already packing up important things in a few bags.  
She stood by the door, her arms crossed as she looked down a little “hey Nat..”  
Natalie didn’t answer.  
Renee sighed softly and sat on the bed, looking up at her before gently taking her hand “Natalie..”  
Natalie almost pulled her hand away but Renee held it a bit tighter.

“Are you upset with me?” She asked.  
Natalie looked at her with soft eyes before sighing. “Just...upset with this whole situation, I’m sorry if I worry you..”  
Renee shook her head and gently wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head on her chest.  
Natalie’s demeanor softened as she looked down at her girlfriend, Renee rubbed her face against her chest and closed her eyes, Natalie gently running her fingers through her hair. She lifted her head up and looked at her, gently brushing her thumb against her cheek, Renee kissed her hand gently and sighed “It’s gonna be better Nat, I promise you..”

The blonde looked at her girlfriend with a hint of doubt, but nonetheless, she gave her a nod and continued to pack. They also got dressed in more comfortable clothing and left her room.  
Once she was done, Renee carried her bags out to Luc’s car as he also arrived outside with his bags. “It’ll be about a seventeen hour drive so, I hope you girls will be comfortable”   
Renee sighed heavily and got in the back seat, along with Natalie, she had taken the liberty of grabbing some blankets and pillows as it’s cold. She pulled off her shoes and curled up in the blankets, her back pressed against the car door, Natalie crawled up with her and curled up in her arms, Luc getting in the driver's seat.

He adjusted his mirror and looked up, seeing the girls in the back, he gave a sad look at the girls, mostly his daughter who had her back turned towards the mirror, Renee wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend as she curled up in the fetal position as she hugged her nessie.  
The drive was long, but they arrived at a new house. Natalie and Renee were taken out of the school and instead were given daily assignments by Luc to try and keep their intelligence up and not be lazy, Though the assignments were mostly for Renee. Natalie spent most of her time reading books while Renee cuddled her and played on her phone, Luc would take any opportunity he could as well to talk to Renee about her…”abilities”.

Because of Natalie, she was now in the whole situation, being updated as often as she could with Renee’s abilities and anything her father would be planning.  
One night however, he called Renee down to the basement, or his little work space.  
She went downstairs, sleepy since it was in the middle of the night, Natalie was asleep:

“What is it Luc..it’s like 12 am..” Renee yawned, rubbing her eyes.  
He had an excited tone as he picked up a bracer that was wired to a bunch of different contraptions, taking it off, he put it around her left wrist and secured it, after equipping a few more things to her he stepped back with a notepad.  
“Make a portal Renee.” He said with a smile, Renee looked down at her hand and turned to open a portal, once it did, her eyes glowed white and she turned to Luc for guidance.  
“Make another, an exit” he said, giving her more room.  
Renee took a deep breath as she felt her arm damn near freeze up, walking to another end of the room, she opened up an exit to the portal and looked at Luc again.

“Step through it, you’ll come through the other end Renee. Don’t be scared of it.” He said “I promise it’ll be okay”   
Renee looked through the portal and hesitantly stepped through it.  
It was cold…  
She saw many other girls—No, other versions? Whatever they were, they looked exactly like her. Despite this, she quickly went through the other end and hugged herself, cold mist leaving her lips as she panted softly and shivered.  
Luc wrapped a blanket around her and took off all the equipment “How do you feel? What did you see?”

“C-cold...I s-saw, a lot like m-me..” she muttered, shivering.  
Luc sat her down and went to make some coffee for her, once it was done he handed it to her and sat in front of her. “A lot like you? How so?” He asked, writing down observations and questions.  
They talked for a few hours before hearing creaking, Renee’s eyes glowed for a second before the voices spoke.

‘It’s just Natalie.’  
‘You’re safe.’

Renee relaxed a little when she saw Natalie come down the stairs with one of Renee’s hoodies and her Nessie.  
“Hey babe, you okay?”  
“You’re not in bed...What are you two doing?” She asked, walking over to Renee and moving to sit on her lap.  
Luc rubbed the back of his neck “Well, I built her a bracer to channel her portals a bit better.” 

Natalie looked at them both “did you open one?” 

Luc smiled and shook his head “Two, Mon bebé.”

Natalie smiled sleepily, rubbing her cheek against Renee’s cheek. “Don’t push her too hard Papa..she’s cold now..” 

Luc rubbed his chin, it’s probably best not to argue with her and try his best to not put Renee through anything too rough.  
He got up and allowed Renee and Natalie to go back up to bed, so she picked Natalie up and started going upstairs, Luc typing away on his laptop.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind the short chapter but I promise there will be bigger things coming soon :)

Renee curled up in bed with Natalie, holding her close as Natalie tried her best to warm her girlfriend up. “Why didn’t you wake me Chérie..” she mumbled in her ear.

Natalie kissed down her neck slowly, gently gripping her waist. The Nessie was pressed between their chests as Renee just relaxed in her arms. “You were asleep...I know how grumpy you are when you’re woken up”

Natalie smiled and kissed her chest “Still, I would’ve liked to see you use your portal..” she mumbled sleepily, cuddling her girlfriend as Renee nuzzled her face in Natalie’s messy blonde hair. She smiled softly as she smelled the sweet scent of that lavender shampoo Natalie always loved using.

Renee whispered “you’ll see me use it soon, don’t worry. Plus..it’s not all it’s cracked up to be” she smiled a bit as Natalie gently squeezed Renee’s shirt, wanting her to be as close as possible. The raven haired girl closed her eyes and just held her girlfriend close, falling asleep comfortably and for once...actually peacefully.   
  
The peace didn’t last very long however…   
  
A few weeks passed when Renee would suddenly get warnings of someone aiming at her or it was dangerous along with some really bad headaches, headaches that were so bad that she would have to curl up in bed, away from any noise or light and just be with Natalie. Her head would need to be caressed and she’d need to be held for even a  _ chance _ of her headache calming down.

The girls had found out that Luc kept weapons in his workshop just in case something were to happen and nothing ever did...day by day the voices got more and more persistent with their warnings and of course Renee didn’t put up with it. She’d hold her head and mutter for the voices to just shut up, she’d even hit her head on a wall as she curled up, So much in fact that Natalie had to put her hand behind Renee’s so she couldn’t hurt herself anymore.

It brought the young blonde to tears seeing her once, strong and brave girlfriend...reduced to rubble thanks to an experiment conducted so many years ago..

Finally, one long and tough night, Natalie had gotten Renee asleep after another breakdown. She held her voidwalker in her arms, gently running her fingers through her hair and rubbing a spot in the back of her head, it had dried blood from earlier. She sighed softly as she gently squeezed her, kissing her forehead affectionately. 

Continuing to rub the injured spot on the back of her girlfriend’s head, she looked towards her bedside table and was about to get up when a red dot began showing on her cheek.

She held tighter onto Renee as the dot slid down to her chest, aiming right at her heart.

The voices were silent until…

_ Natalie’s in danger. _

_ She’s being aimed at. _

Renee sat up and saw the dot, however before anything could be done.

**_BANG!_ **

…


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for some errors that might’ve been in this chapter. This wasn’t my best but I promise the next one will be better.

The shot missed Natalie, Renee was hit instead in the back.  
She trembled as her body blocked Natalie, the bullet stinging as it was lodged in her body. Natalie looked up at her girlfriend in shock, and before she could answer, Renee spoke. “Leave.”  
Of course, the blonde didn’t hesitate, quickly getting up and left as Renee followed behind, another shot ringing out through the room as they went to the basement.

Luc already had his R301 out, loaded and everything as he was starting to rush up the stairs, rushing into the terrified girls. Renee’s eyes glowed furiously as blood soaked through her shirt, Natalie held tightly onto Renee’s arm as she spoke to Luc in frantic French and English. Luc grunted as he quickly shut the basement door and took Renee to a more hidden area of the basement, he handed his 301 to Natalie before explaining how to shoot as he worked on digging the bullet out. The young voidwalker bit her lip in pain, trying to stifle her screams of agony when the voices spoke again.

They’re inside.

“They’re in Luc. We need to leave.” Renee said as he wrapped up the wound. “We can’t. We don’t know how many there are or how armed..” he explained as he watched Natalie aim the R301, as if she had aimed a gun before, an intense look in her eyes as she stared at the door above.  
Renee looked at Luc “We do what’s best for her.” He sighed softly, his face one of worry before nodding and grabbing more weapons.  
Though before the guns were given out, he said “Renee. You should wear this.” Before putting on the phase shift tech on her.  
Taking the R301 back from Natalie, he got a pair of earplugs and put them in for her, the poor girl’s hands were trembling as he did this.  
Renee looked at the tech before sighing at the weight and nodding to him. She was then equipped with an R45 and Volt. Natalie with an R301 and wingman while Luc just had a wingman, Renee stared up at the door and the voices didn’t alert her...yet.

Stepping up closer, she held her 45 close, making sure it was loaded before grabbing the knob and opening the door, the house was silent. What the fuck?  
‘Come on voices help me out..’ she thought to herself before turning a corner.

Behind you!

Quickly turning around, Renee was met with a tall, masked man. He grabbed at her throat but before he could, she seemed to have disappeared...a new power? She was suddenly in a void like area, a bunch of different versions of herself walking around. The man looked confused as she was gone, taking this opportunity she quickly repositioned herself behind him.  
As she came back into the world, she emptied a clip into his back and made him fall to his knees, blood pooling down the floor.

Her eyes were wide as stared at the lifeless corpse. “F-fuck..fuck, what the fuck just happened..?” She asked herself.  
Luc quickly rushed in and was met with this. “Renee.” He said, her hands trembled as she looked at him “I..”  
Luc only took her hand and pulled her away from the body.  
Natalie was trembling as she followed behind Luc quietly, desperately trying to grip onto her girlfriend’s shirt.

Around this corner.  
Protect Natalie.

Renee quickly reloaded her RE and held the two back as a man turned the corner, a wingman pointed in front of him. The voices quickly instructed what to do as she pushed his hand up, making him shoot into the ceiling as she shot him in the stomach, kicking him off of her. Reloading again, she shot him once in the head and checked around the corner before looking back at Luc and Natalie.  
Natalie was covering her ears and crying “I-I can’t. I can’t do this, I can’t do this papa. I can’t.”

“Oui, bébé, c’est presque fini. Je te le promets…” (Yes you can baby, it’s almost over. I promise you.) he whispered, kissing her head. Natalie shook her head and continued to mutter in French, Renee looked over to her, her heart breaking as she watched the tears stream down her cheeks.  
“We need to get the fuck out of here Luc. Get the keys and get the car outside..I need to help Natalie.  
He looked between the girls before nodding and rushing off.

Natalie had fallen to her knees, holding her ears as Renee kneeled down before her, holding her hands there. Pulling her into a tight reassuring squeeze, Renee rubbed her back and whispered “You’re okay, you’re okay. It’s almost over..You’ll be safe soon” Natalie looked at her, her eyes wide as she stared at her girlfriend.  
“Let’s go...can you stand”  
Natalie instead curled up again, holding her ears and shaking her head as she pulled at her hair roughly “N- t-too loud..too loud..”  
Renee looked at her and tried her best to pry Natalie’s hands off her head, though it only made it worse..  
Natalie started hitting her head as she sobbed and trembled.

Luc came back to see Natalie having a breakdown. Cursing softly in French, he tried his best to get her up, after some persuasion, the two got her out to the car and sped off. Renee stayed in the back, holding Natalie tightly as the girl continued to sob in her chest, Renee holding her head so she wouldn’t pull at her hair again. 

A few hours into the car ride, it was silent.  
Natalie muttered “I’m sorry, Renee...I didn’t mean to scare you..”  
Renee looked down at her with a soft gaze “It’s okay Nat..get some rest okay..?” She asked, rubbing her back.  
The blonde looked up at her worriedly, gently placing her hand on her girlfriend’s cold cheek, looking down at her, Renee muttered “Sleep babe...we’ll be safe soon..”

Natalie looked at her with a worried face before eventually nodding and curling up and going to sleep. It was nighttime when they continued to drive, it was quiet again in the car...Renee stared out the window as Luc looked at his girls through the mirror and sighed softly once he noticed Natalie was asleep. For now they weren’t in danger...for now.


	13. Update

Hey guys, I decided that I’ll be ending this story. It was something I didn’t want to do but realizing how long this story would take to reach an ending, and knowing the lack of motivation I have, I came to the conclusion it would be best to end this here. 

I apologize sincerely for ending it like this, I will continue to upload shorter stories and one shots when I can, I’m not done writing, but this story is over. Thank you to everyone who read this story. See you guys in my next one.


End file.
